The Rabbit Mew
by Elaina Daae
Summary: (Complete) There's a new girl in town, and she seems to be a Mew Mew. But why does she look so much like Ryou?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 1

"Ribbon Carrot Strips!" Mew Carrot called out. It was just enough to defeat the Kimera Anima. Ichigo came back to consciousness just in time to see a blonde-haired girl with rabbit ears hop away, and the Kirema Anima defeated.

Ichigo in her normal form barged into the Café. "Why is there a new Mew Mew?" She demanded of Ryou. "Well, if she hadn't come, would you be here right now?" He replied. "No." "Exactly." "But I hate finding new Mews." Ichigo whined. "Did you see her face?" "No, but I saw her hair." "That should help." "But lots of kids have blonde hair." "Deal with it. Masha might be able to help. And there's always the mark." "Fine."

A/N: Short, I know. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. And if any of them seem OOC, I don't actually know what they act like; I'm just getting it from where I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 2

Ichigo walked to her next class. She was in a bad mood, thanks to the fact that she had to figure out who the new Mew was. _Crash!_ "Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" Ichigo asked the girl she had walked into. "Yeah, I'm fine." Anna replied. Ichigo looked up. 'She has blonde hair. Now to find the mark… if she is the new Mew.' Ichigo thought to herself.

Anna pushed her hair out of her face. 'Found her!' Ichigo thought triumphantly. When Anna had pushed her hair out her face, Ichigo had noticed a mark on her hand in the shape of a rabbit's head.

"You're the new girl in school, right?" Ichigo asked. Anna nodded. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya. Sorry about that, I'm a major klutz." She helped Anna pick up her books. "I'm Anna." Anna said, once they were finished. "If you're lost, I can help you, seeing as how we have the same homeroom."

Anna smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Stop by Café Mew Mew after school."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

A/N: Again, short, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 3

Anna stopped in front of the café. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Ryou went over to her. "Let me see your hand." He ordered her. She obediently held out her hand. "Yes. You are the new Mew. I never thought you would look so much like me."

Retasu looked up in surprise. "What was that about a new Mew that looked like you?" Ichigo filled her in. "We have another Mew. She's got blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wears glasses." "And I'm new around here as well." Anna added.

"Hi, Anna!" Purin screeched. "Hi, Purin." Anna said with a smile. Ichigo looked between the two of them. "You two know each other?" Anna nodded.

"Anyway Anna, your uniform is in the back." Ryou intervened. "I'll help her with it." Zakuro said.

The two of them went into the back of the café. "Hi, Keiichiro. Where's the new uniform?" Zakuro asked. "It's over there." He pointed at a counter, then looked up. "Who's the girl that looks so much like Ryou?" He asked. "Our newest Mew." Zakuro replied. "Oh. The rabbit."

"Here's your uniform…Anna, right?" "Thanks. And you're right. My name is Anna." She put the uniform on in the bathroom. She came out and twirled around. Almost immediately, she tripped. "OK, Anna, come on. We gotta get to work." "All right."

They came out of the back of the café. "Ryou! We have a problem with the uniform!" Zakuro called out. "Show me." Anna twirled around in the center of the room, and again, tripped almost immediately. "Oh. I didn't realize you were short for your age." Ryou said. "I'll have that fixed by tomorrow. Now, take people's orders when we open the café. Which would be right…" He walked over to the sign and flipped it from 'closed' to 'open'. "Now."

"Trust me, he was pretty nice today. Maybe it's just the shock of having a Mew Mew look so much like him. There's gotta be a reason for that doesn't there?" Ichigo said as she walked by.

A group of girls walked in. Anna walked over to them. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew. May I take your order?" She asked. They sat down at a table and told her what they wanted. As soon as she walked away, they started giggling about how her uniform was too big on her. Retasu walked over, and stood there, glaring. Slowly, one by one, they stopped giggling and looked at her. "It isn't very nice to giggle at someone, just because they're short for their age." Retasu said, and stomped away. Zakuro was next to stick up for their new friend and teammate. "People like you disgust me." She said flatly. Minto came over and unceremoniously dropped their food on the table.

After the group of girls left, chaos ensued. "Look at the Amazing Purin!" Purin screeched. _Crash!_ "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Retasu yelled as she dropped a plate. "Whoa!" Anna fell flat on her face, got up, and tripped on her uniform.

This continued, with Zakuro being the only one who wasn't part of the chaos. Minto had been drinking her tea, and Ichigo was just being an overall klutz.

Anna changed back into her school uniform in the bathroom. She came back out, and handed the uniform to Ryou. "We'll get that fixed by tomorrow." He told her. She nodded and left the café.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 4

The next day, Anna skipped to school. "Hey, Ichigo!" She said as she hopped by. "You're definitely a rabbit. Look, your nose is twitching!" Ichigo said, laughing. "I didn't know you were the one who moved in down the street. Mom just said it was the Ninshin's." She said, after she recovered.

At recess, Masaya went up to Anna. "You're the new girl, right? I was wondering if you wanted go out with me?" _Slap!_ Without a word, Anna walked away from him. She went over to Ichigo. "Masaya tried to go out with me." She told her. "What did you do?" Ichigo asked. "Slapped him." "Good girl."

She marched over to Masaya. "I'm breaking up with you." She told him. "Why?" He asked stupidly, holding his cheek where Anna slapped him. "Because you tried to cheat on me." "How did you know that?" Masaya asked. "Because I'm her friend." Anna had come up behind Ichigo. "Exactly." "Ummm...Whoops."

The bell rang and Anna and Ichigo walked to their lockers. "This is Retasu and Minto." Ichigo said, indicating the green haired girl and the blue haired girl beside her. "They work at Cafe Mew Mew too... sort of." Retasu smiled at Anna shyly. Minto gave her a quick once-over. Ichigo elbowed her. "Zakuro onee-sama seems to like you, so I guess you're OK." Minto said. "Do you think Ryou fixed your uniform?" Retasu asked. "Probably not." Anna replied, making Retasu giggle. "Ryou can be a real jerk sometimes." Ichigo said. The other three nodded.

They walked to their next class. "Anyone ever thought of rebelling against Ryou?" Anna asked. Ichigo laughed. "Minto already does." Retasu sidled up to Anna. "Trust me. The Mews are the best friends you'll ever have." "Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you, Retasu?" Minto asked. "Don't make me hit you." Anna said, raising her hand as if she were going to backhand Minto.

"The new Mew is violent." Kish, who had been watching the four Mew Mews, said.

"Ichigo!" Minto whined, running over and hiding behind her. Ichigo laughed. Anna smiled. "Just sticking up for a friend."

After school, all six of the Mew Mews headed to the cafe. "I'm cutting out early. I have a modeling deal to take care of." Zakuro said. "What makes you think Ryou will let you leave early?" "Who said I'm gonna tell him?" Zakuro smirked. "I'm telling Ryou, na no da!" "Purin!" The others yelled. "I was just kidding." She said.

They got to the cafe. "I forgot to get your uniform fixed, Anna." Ryou said. "What a surprise." Anna muttered. "What was that?" Ryou asked. "Nothing." Anna said, whistling. "What's the matter, Ryou? Still shocked over the fact that she looks like you?" Minto asked. "Shut up and get to work, Minto!" Ryou snapped. Anna giggled. 'She hit a nerve.' She thought to herself. She took her uniform and went into the back room to change. She came back out, tripping every so often.

Purin grinned. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, tripping all the way! Oh what fun it is to fall flat on your face, hey! Na no da!" She sang. That provided Zakuro with an oppurtunity to slip out the door, while everyone laughed.

When the cafe closed, Ryou said, "I promise I'll get that fixed." Anna nodded. "OK." She walked out and headed home. 'Yeah, right.' She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 5

Anna went to her gymnastics practice at 10:00 that Saturday. "Anna, I want you to help spot the beginners today." Her gymnastics instructor said. Anna nodded. "And remember, the meet is next week." He reminded her. 'I'll have to see if Ryou will let the other Mew Mews come and watch.' She thought to herself. She headed over to the beginners section. "Hi! Na no da!" Purin yelled. She swung around on the bars, leapt off, and landed on Anna. She staggered around a bit. The other instructor came over. "Purin! Get off of Anna!" She scolded. 'OK, that sounded wrong.' Anna thought.

After the gymnastics practice was over, Purin and Anna walked to Café Mew Mew. "How come you were spotting for my group, na no da?" She asked the older girl. "Because I know my routine for the meet already." Anna replied. They went into the café. "Here." Ryou threw the uniform at Anna. She got changed in the bathroom and came back out. "Hey, Ryou, I was wondering if you would let the Mew Mews come watch the gymnastics meet next week?" She asked. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." "Yay, na no da!" Purin screamed excitedly.

"Does anyone have some earplugs?" Anna called out. Ichigo giggled. Ryou rolled his eyes again. "Just get to work." 'Well, at least my uniform is fixed.' Anna thought.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha started squeaking. Anna looked confused. Ichigo looked in the direction of the door. "Kish. What are you doing here?" She said. Kish smirked. "Nothing." Screams could be heard from outside the café. Kish's smirk vanished. 'I told them to wait until I had the usagi for Pai.' He thought angrily. The Mew Mews headed for the source of the scream. Kish grabbed Anna and teleported away. The five others turned around. "Anna!"

**Review Responses: **

**B4U:** I read Tokyo Mew Mew: Crystal Heart, and it seems quite good.

**TrigonLostJuly: **Yeah, you got the names right.

**KutchipatchiROCK:** I'm not talking about Berii, since I don't really know who she is. Anna is someone I made up.

**myu-sugary:** Thank you.

**tsukasa293: **I don't know if I used the names off the anime, because when it finally airs, I will be forced to watch the dubbed version.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Anna demanded. "You're on our ship." Came Pai's cool voice. "What do you want?" Pai came into view. "Aren't you the least bit scared?" "No." 'Yes." She thought. He looked at her. "You're lying." "No, I'm not." 'How'd he know?' "I don't even know who you are." Anna said. "You mean, the Mew Mews didn't tell you?" "No." Anna was very confused at this point.

Meanwhile, back with the original Mew Mews… "Pudding Ring Inferno!" "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" "Ribbon Minto Echo!" Together, the attacks managed to defeat the Kirema Anima. "I still say it would have been easier if we had Anna with us." Mew Lettuce said. They reverted back to their normal form. "Kish planned this." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "No, really?" Zakuro replied sarcastically.

"Have you told her what Deep Blue wanted yet, Pai?" Another alien asked. "Go away, Peppermint!" Pai yelled. He turned back to Anna. 'Good, they haven't told her about us. We can convince that we're the good guys easily.' He thought. "Come with me." He said, motioning. She obediently followed. 'Who's Deep Blue?' She wondered. "I brought the new Mew Mew, Master Deep Blue." Pai said, kneeling to Deep Blue. 'Oh!' Anna gasped as she realized who this was. "Come here." Deep Blue said to her. "I want you to go back to the other Mew Mews and pretend nothing has happened. You are to record what the other Mew Mews do, and report back to us. The truth is, we are the good guys, not the Mew Mews. Understand?" Anna nodded. "Good. Pai, take her back to the humans." "Yes, Master." Pai rose from the ground. "Let's get one thing straight. You may be helping us, but I still hate you. Got it?" With that said, he teleported her back to the café.

The five other Mew Mews trudged slowly back to the café. "Anna! How'd you get back?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "Hi, Ichigo." Anna said, completely ignoring the question. "We're closing the café!" Keiichiro called from the back room. "Whatever." Zakuro said with a flap of her hand. Anna and Ichigo walked out of the café at the same time. "Wanna come to my house, seeing as how we live so close to each other?" Ichigo asked Anna. Anna shook her head. "No, I'm going the long way around today." She replied. "Oh, OK." Ichigo said. She watched the blonde girl walk away in the opposite direction. 'Something weird is going on here. Should I tell her about the aliens?'

Anna turned the corner. "Whoa!" She walked into Peppermint. "Any news?" The alien asked. "Ichigo wanted me to go to her house, but that's about it. What's the point of this, anyways?" Peppermint shrugged. "I don't know. Deep Blue wants information about the other Mew Mews, I guess." "Oh." Anna continued walking home. Peppermint watched her go. 'She's cute…for a human. What does Deep Blue want with her anyways?' He thought, teleporting back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 7

"Peppermint, you're not gonna betray us like Kish is pretty close to doing, are you? She's a human, and a Mew Mew for that matter!" Pai said. "Yeah, and she's working for us!" Peppermint replied. "That doesn't matter. A human is a human, no matter what side they're on. Let's hope that she's kept in the dark until Deep Blue gets what he wants." Pai had calmed down a bit. Peppermint glared at him. "I'm gonna see if she has anything new to report." "She won't." "So?" Peppermint teleported away.

Anna headed outside at recess. Peppermint teleported in front of her. "Anything new to report?" "Nothing major." Anna said, shaking her head. "But what are you doing here? What if Ichigo sees you here, Peppermint?" She asked. "In the stairwell? And how'd you know my name?" He replied. She giggled. "Remember when Pai yelled at you to go away? He used your name then." She explained. "Oh. I don't even know your name though." She giggled again. "Anna." "Oh." Peppermint said again. 'She's got a nice laugh. I can't let her know I like her.' Peppermint thought. "Well, bye." He said, and teleported away. She shrugged, and continued outside.

"Did she?" Pai asked with a smug expression on his face. Peppermint sighed. "No. And don't say I told you so."

After school, Anna ran to the café. "Hi! Sorry I'm late!" She called. "Just get to work!" Ryou called back. She did so. _Crash!_ "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Retasu yelled as she dropped a tray. Anna filed that away with the rest of the stuff she was going to report.

When the café closed, Anna once again took the long way home. "Hi, Peppermint." She said when she turned the corner. "Retasu tends to drop things, Minto drinks tea everyday, Purin is very hyperactive, Zakuro glares at everyone, and Ichigo is just an overall klutz." She reported, without being asked. 'Wow. I didn't even have to ask her that time. She sounds like she's the most perfect among them, but Deep Blue doesn't seem to want to know anything about her. She doesn't know that though.' Peppermint thought. Not even realizing what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. ((Aaagh! I can't believe I'm writing this!)) After a few moments, he pulled away. "You sound like the most perfect among the Mew Mews." He told her. She stood there in shock. "OK, I didn't realize that you liked me too." Anna said to him. "Well, I do. I better go, I'm gonna be in really big trouble when Pai finds out I did that." Peppermint said and teleported away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 8

Once again, the Mew Mews were fighting a Kirema Anima. The only difference this time? They finally had Anna with them. "Isn't it time for your tea, Minto?" Pai taunted. "Don't trip over yourselves now, Ichigo and Retasu." Kish joined in. "Don't you wish you were anywhere but here, Zakuro?" Tart asked. Peppermint wouldn't look at Anna. "Ribbon Carrot Strips!" Anna attacked the Kirema Anima. Then she ran away, not even bothering to revert back to her normal form.

Peppermint flew after her. "Anna…" She turned to look at him, her angry blue eyes brimming with unshed tears behind her glasses. "That's what Deep Blue wanted all along, isn't it? Using the information I gave him to taunt the other Mew Mews, knowing it would hurt the person who told the information the most! ((Yeah, I don't really get how that would work…)) I can't believe I trusted you!" She yelled. Peppermint tried to pull her into a hug. "Leave me alone! Just stay away from me!" She screamed. Just before she ran away, she added, "And tell Deep Blue I'm not the 'innocent little Mew that knew nothing about the aliens.' I was merely playing a part." She started running, leaving the orange haired alien to watch her go, her words ringing in his ears.

"How'd they know that stuff about us?" Minto asked the other four Mew Mews. "By watching us work, maybe?" Zakuro replied sarcastically. "Maybe. Or maybe someone gave them the information." Ichigo said. "But why would Anna do that?" Retasu asked softly. The five of them walked back to the café. "Where's Anna?" Keiichiro asked. "She ran away." Ichigo said dully. She turned to the rest of the Mew Mews. "Try to ignore Anna from now on." Retasu opened her mouth to protest. "That's an order!" Ichigo snapped.

**Guess what? There's only a few more chapters left to this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 9

'Well, at least I like being alone.' Anna thought when she went outside for recess the next school day. The other five Mew Mews were talking amongst themselves. "I don't like ignoring people." Retasu said softly. "Me either, na no da!" Purin added. "Did we ever tell her _why_ she's a Mew Mew?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo thought about it. "No, we didn't. She accepted it so easily, I only thought about it once. I had forgotten that she didn't know by the next time I saw here." "Maybe we made a mistake?" Retasu asked. "Maybe." Minto agreed.

Peppermint teleported in front of Anna. "I told you to leave me alone." She said to him. "Oh, come on, you know I had to report back to Deep Blue what you told me!" He protested. "I don't care. I'm still mad at you." She said. "Really?" He asked. She turned around to face him, grinning. "No." He rolled his eyes, pecked her on the cheek, and teleported away.

After school, Anna walked to Café Mew Mew alone. 'Yippee, another day of being ignored by the other Mew Mews.' She thought sarcastically. She pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Hey, Anna." Minto chirped. "We have something to tell you." Ichigo began. "Considering she already knows most of it already." Zakuro muttered.

Anna listened as Ichigo told her why the six of them were Mew Mews. "Why are you talking to me again?" Anna asked when Ichigo finished. "Because Zakuro realized that we had never told you about the aliens." Ichigo said. "Oh. So what are we going to do to the aliens?" Anna said. "Defeat them, na no da?" Purin piped up. "Can we not harm Peppermint, then?" Anna asked. "Which one is Peppermint?" Ichigo asked. "The orange haired one." "Why? Do you like him?" Minto asked. Anna blushed. "Anna likes the new alien that looks like Tar-Tar!" Purin said loudly. "OK, we'll leave the orange haired alien alone. Unless he tries to hurt one of us. Fair enough?" Ichigo said. The rest of them nodded.

**Review Responses:**

**Mew Satou: **Sorry about the long wait, but I had a bit of writer's block. I can't watch episodes 10 and 11 of the anime because the dubbed version has not come to the Fox Box yet. But I just got the first manga!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 10

The six Mew Mews headed to the park. "How do we know the aliens are at the park?" Anna asked. "We don't. That's why I brought Masha." Ichigo said. "Oh."

They got to the park. "Alien! Alien!" Masha squeaked. Ichigo looked around. "Hey, Anna, is that Peppermint?" She asked pointing to a person under a tree. "Yeah." Anna said. Zakuro gave her a little push. 'Go ask where the other aliens are." Anna glared at her. "Fine." She walked over to Peppermint and sat down. "Hi, Peppermint." Anna said. He looked up. "Hi, Anna." "Where are the other aliens?" She asked him. "Why do you wanna know?" He replied. "No reason." Anna said. "They're downtown looking for someone to use in a Kirema Anima"

She looked at her watch. "It's time for my shift at Café Mew Mew. I gotta go." She gave him a hug and walked away. She met up with the other Mew Mews. "They're downtown looking for someone to use in a Kirema Anima." Anna said in response to Ichigo's unspoken question. "We had better go stop them." Minto said. "No need to state the obvious." Zakuro drawled sarcastically.

The six of them headed downtown. "Well, well, if it isn't the Mew Mews." Kish said. "Kish." Ichigo said in acknowledgement. He quickly made a Kirema Anima to stall the six girls as much as possible. They in turn, turned into their Mew forms. "Get rid of the Kirema Anima first, then we'll go after Kish." Ichigo told the other Mew Mews. They nodded.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" "Ribbon Mint Echo!" "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" "Pudding Ring Inferno!" "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" "Ribbon Carrot Strips!" The Mew Mews attacked. Kish smirked. He knew they would defeat the Kirema Anima easily. After all, they had Anna with them. Anna turned to Kish. "Where's Tart?" She yelled. "Where do you think? He's at the grocery store!" He yelled back smugly. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Minto attacked Kish. The rest of the Mew Mews attacked him for a while until they were sure he was thoroughly unconscious. "One down, two to go." Anna said.

**Review Responses:**

**Mew Satou: **Sure! I've got a question for you as well: Can Pai create Kirema Animas? Once again, sorry for the late update.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 11

"OK, are we going to deal with Pai or Tart now?" Minto asked. "All in favour of going after Pai when we don't know where he is raise your hand." Ichigo called out. Nobody did. "OK, we're dealing with Tart." Ichigo said. "Yay! Tar-Tar!" Purin screeched. "I could really use some ear plugs right now." Anna said.

They went to the grocery store in their Mew Mew forms. "Yay! Tar-Tar!" Mew Pudding yelled again. She ran over to him and hugged him. Mew Carrot looked at Mew Ichigo. "Please tell me she doesn't do that every time she sees him." "Unfortunately, she does." Mew Carrot rolled her eyes. "Mew Pudding! Get back here!" Mew Zakuro called. Mew Pudding groaned, and continued to hug Tart.

"Get offa me!" Tart shouted, shoving her away. She went back to the Mew Mews. "Are you done now?" Mew Mint asked her. Mew Pudding ignored her. "I think she's done with the runt now, Mew Mint." Mew Ichigo said. "Hag!" Tart responded.

"Runt!"

"Hag!"

"Runt!"

"Hag!"

"If you don't shut up, I'm leaving!" Mew Carrot yelled. They shut up. "That got results rather quickly. Why didn't the rest of us think of doing that long ago?" Mew Zakuro said.

"Here's a little something to keep you busy!" Tart created a turnip Kirema Anima. "AAHH! Attack of the turnip!" Mew Carrot quipped. She and Mew Pudding cracked up. "I guess we need to eat it!" Mew Lettuce said. "That's not funny!" Mew Ichigo said. "When bad food gets worse!" Mew Mint piped up. Mew Ichigo looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I couldn't resist!" "Why not make it tastier, na no da? Pudding Ring Inferno!" "OK. Stop with the jokes now." Mew Zakuro said. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" "Thank you, Mew Zakuro." Mew Ichigo muttered under her breath. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Mew Carrot groaned. "We were just trying to lighten the mood. Ribbon Carrot Strips!"

Mew Mint decided to find out where Pai was. "Hey, Tart, where's Pai?" She asked. She turned to the evil turnip. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" "He's at the library." Tart replied. "He must have found the computers interesting. Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce said. With the Kirema Anima defeated, they attacked Tart until he was unconscious. They walked away. "One more to go." Mew Carrot said. "Yes. How'd you know Pai liked computers?" Mew Ichigo said to Mew Lettuce. Mew Lettuce blushed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Chapter 12

The Mew Mews, still in their Mew Mew form, headed to the library to confront Pai. "Did you guys have to make jokes?" Mew Zakuro said. "Yes. Yes we did." Mew Carrot replied. "Why do you always do that?" Mew Ichigo asked in exasperation. Mew Carrot flipped her hair, and examined her Mew Mew outfit. She had grey rabbit ears on top of her head, of course. She had an orange dress that went down just past her knees, and a grey rabbit tail. Her shoes were orange as well.

She looked at Ichigo. "Why do you even bother asking?" "The usagi has a point." Mew Mint said. "So what? You don't have to agree with her, do you?" Mew Carrot put her hands on her hips. "I'm right in front of you. Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

They headed to the library. "Come on, you stupid human computer! How long does it take to load?" Pai yelled. He could be heard pretty much a mile away.

The Mew Mews looked at each other. "Found him!" Mew Mint said. "We need someone to use as bait." Mew Zakuro said. "Mew Lettuce should be the bait." Mew Carrot replied. Mew Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Can we just get on with it?" She asked. "Yeah, na no da!" Mew Pudding said.

They went into the library. "Hey, Pai!" Mew Carrot yelled to get his attention. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo attacked. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" "Pudding Ring Inferno! Ribbon Carrot Strips!" "Ribbon—" "Ribbon—" Mew Lettuce faltered. "I can't do it! I just can't attack him!" Mew Lettuce wailed. Mew Carrot looked at her. 'There were originally five Mew Mews. Then I came along. It's possible we can do it without her.' Mew Carrot thought. Mew Lettuce reverted back to normal. "Retasu! You can go back to the café! We'll handle this without you!" Mew Ichigo said. Retasu nodded, and left the library. "Ribbon Carrot Strips!" Mew Carrot attacked. The five remaining Mew Mews continued to attack him until he was unconscious, then left.

They got to the café, and went back to work like nothing had happened. "Where were you?" Ryou asked. "Dealing with the aliens." Anna replied. Purin started giggling. "Attack of the turnips, na no da?" She asked incredulously of Anna. "Well, Tart was just begging for his Kirema Anima to be made fun of." She looked at Retasu. "Are you OK?" Retasu nodded. "I am now." "It's time to close the café!" Keiichiro called. The Mew Mews all went their separate ways. "So are you going the long way today?" Ichigo asked. Anna shook her head. "We may not have actually killed the aliens, nor gone after all of them, but they'll probably leave us alone for a while." Ichigo smiled. "You know, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good." "Yeah, a lot of good that did me when I was captured by the aliens." "True. Hey, wanna come over to my house?" Anna's smile turned into a grin. "Definitely." She said. They walked to Ichigo's house together.


	13. Epilogue: Four years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rabbit Mew

Epilogue: Four years later

"Bye guys!" Anna and Zakuro waved to the rest of the Mew Mews. "See you in the summer!" Ichigo called. They got into Zakuro's car. "Ready to go?" Zakuro asked. Anna nodded. "Yes. I have all my stuff too." "OK. I can't really believe that you were skipped ahead to my grade." Zakuro said as they drove away.

Anna shrugged and looked out the window. "The Mew Mews are still waving to us. Oh, never mind, Ryou's forcing them to get back to work. And now he's looking for us." She said with a giggle. "Do you think we should have left them alone while we left for college? After all, Ryou is a jerk, and you were pretty much the only one who stood up to him." Zakuro said. "Yeah. It's funnier this way." "True." They drove out of town, and off to their college.

**Sorry about the long wait, I injured my arm, and wanted to wait for it to get better before I updated.**


End file.
